don't tell me what to do
by You-knew-it
Summary: Do not tell Rummy what to not or not! He is an evil genius and will get you back!


**Don't tell me what to do.**

A/N: Yo, my first and probably only Ed x Rummy. So leave me a nice comment! ;)

Summery: Do not tell Rummy what to not or not! He is an evil genius and will get you back!

"What?" Rummy asked, his fucking ears had to be hearing wrong. No way Ed senior could say that.

"I said, stay away from Ed. You are a bad influence," Ed Senior answered.

"We will see about that," Rummy mumbled as Ed senior turned around to leave.

._____.

"Don't fucking take the blindfold off," Rummy ordered.

"As if I could! You has tied my hands behind my back. What'd you do that for nigga?"

"Because I will fuck your brains out," Gin answered and kissed him deeply. Ed was a little surprised at first, but kissed him back. Gin lifted him up and carried him away.

"Where the fuck are we going?"

"You'll see…or not."

As they walked inside the last room Gin put down his friend and turned him around. "Bend over sexy!" Gin ordered. As Ed did that, his pants were pulled down to the floor.

"Where the fuck are we, motherfucker?"

"Do you fucking care?" Ed shook his head. He was now leaning over a table, not sure which one, but who fucking cared?

On the other side of the table sat Ed senior, looking up from the newspaper and his eyes narrowed. Rummy smirked at him as he pressed two fingers inside of Ed. He could hear the gasp that escaped Ed's mouth.

"Want me?" he asked, not looking away from senior.

"Hell yeah. Just come on. I don't need preparing."

"What? That's gonna hurt like a bitch, y'know that?" Rummy answered as he pulled the fingers out and bent down two lick the sweet ass. He pulled the cheeks apart before entering with his tongue. He could hear the moaning from above the table. He felt Ed's movements with his hips, practically trying to fuck his tongue.

"You horny?" he laughed.

"Would you fuck me already, getting me all horny and shit." He stopped talking as he heard the blond get up. Rummy pulled his pants down, then bent down over Ed and licked his neck while grabbing Ed's cock.

Ed moaned out loud as he felt the cock against his ass. "Fuck me already!" he begged. Rummy looked up to see senior mad as hell.

"What was that Ed? I didn't hear you."

"FUCK ME RUMMY, are you deaf? In the name of everything that's fucking sacred, put that huge cock inside me right now!" Ed's voice always sounded so beautiful when he was horny. He moved his hips closer to Rummy's dick.

Gin got up and grabbed his own dick with his free hand, he circled the entrance some times. "Who fucking owns you?"

"You, do." He answered quietly and gasped as the large cock got shoved up his ass.

"Damn right," he said and started thrusting himself in and out of the sweet ass. Every time hitting the right spot, making Ed scream in pleasure.

The blond pulled out of Ed, who whimpered at the loss of contact. He sat down on one of the chairs and grabbed Ed's hips and put him on his lap. As Ed sat down, he pressed on his length again. "Move," he ordered. Ed started moving up and down to satisfy Rummy, who was looking at Ed senior. He didn't look happy. Sweet!

Just before he felt himself come he stopped Ed. "Why don't you suck me instead baby?"

"S-Sure," he panted and got off him. His legs were shaking as he sat down and finished the job. He licked the length up and down, then he put the whole thing inside his mouth. Rummy grabbed the red hair and pulled Ed's head up and down. When he got close he pulled Ed's mouth away so he could come all over Ed's face.

The blond kissed the redhead's lips and asked if Ed wanted to come too, then helped the him up and put him on the table again. Where he this time slowly sucked his cock, making sure to tease him and take his time.

"A-Ah, fuck. L-Let me come m-man," he begged for the tenth time when Rummy gave in and let him come. He swallowed every last drop of the semen.

"How was that babe?" Gin asked.

"Fucking amazing."

Ed Senior was so mad that he got up and walked out.

"Who the hell was that?" Ed asked.

"Nobody," Rummy answered and kissed him.

The end. 3

**Make me happy, leave a comment! **


End file.
